


MISSING: Peter Parker, Male, Brown Eyes, 5'6", 16 Years Old, Has a Heart of Gold

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War spoilers, MY HEART IS CRYING, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: MILD SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. NOT A LOT BUT SOME!!!!!May searches the city for Peter in the midst of the chaos.





	MISSING: Peter Parker, Male, Brown Eyes, 5'6", 16 Years Old, Has a Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> After watched Infinity War I couldn't help but think of how May is reacting to her only family not coming home from that trip.

Its been six days. 

Six days since the field trip. 

Six days since Tony Stark's disappearance. 

Six days since the attacks. 

Six days since half the population of New York crumbled away. 

Six days since she last saw her nephew. 

She still hasn't given up hope. 

May clutched onto her thick stack of flyers of Peter's latest school picture. His smile so warm and his eyes bright. With a face so kind and pure, how can anything happen to him? Her mind constantly wondering if she'll ever see him again. 

May caught sight of a group of people and walked up to them with hope. 

"Hi, have you seen my nephew?" She handed each of them a flyer knowing well they'll toss it as soon as she turns her back. 

They all do. 

"No, I'm sorry." A blond man said. "I'll keep an eye out for your nephew if you do the same for me."

She was handed a flyer of his own. 

"My brother," the man said. "He's about 16 too,"

May felt bad for judging him. She nodded sternly, "I'll let you know if I find anything." 

As she walked away from them, she couldn't help but wonder how her life came down to trading missing flyers with other concerned adults. Almost a week ago everything was perfect. She had Peter, in a flash he was gone. 

Her heart ached for her boy. 

She stapled her flyers against the wall alongside the endless line of the other missing children faces. Each one younger than the first. 

Flyers were her last resort. The first day of Peter's disappearance, May marched up to SI to speak with Virginia Potts, Mr. Stark's finaceé, but was quickly turned away. 

"The woman was in distress," They said. "And could not speak at the moment."

May wanted to scream and pull out her hair. She wanted Ms. Potts to know she wasn't the only one in distress. She wanted Ms. Potts to know that she blames her financé for the disappearance of her Peter. 

But she kept quiet. 

The police, with half of their staff gone, are barely having the time to breathe let alone help everyone. May stops by the station regardless. Everyday since the event that took Peter, she's stopped by for three hours then leaves to staple, tape, and hand out flyers. 

May sat in the waiting room. Her eyes not leaving Peter's as if he'll run off the page.

"Mrs. Parker, any luck with finding Peter?" Asked Trinity the secretary as she handed her a bottle of water. 

May could only shake her head. Her words trapped in her sore throat from calling out her nephew’s name throughout the night.

"I think Officer Debra can help you, she's just finishing up." 

"Thank you," May couldn't stop her tears from falling. 

The officer joined May moments later. May immediately handed her a flyer, "Peter, my nephew has been -" 

"My daughter, she's only four." A woman's sobs interrupted her. The woman could barely stand as she stumbled into the station. "She was just with me. I can't find her," 

"I'll be right with you," Debra assures her. "After I help this woman here." 

May looked at the other mom. Her eyes were frantic and May could her own heart slamming against her chest. "No, help her instead."

"Miss, Trinity says you've been here waiting for six days."

"Her daughter could still be in New York if you go now," May offered a small smile. This is what Peter would have done. What Peter alwalys did, putting others before himself. "Don't waste time,"

"Thank you," the mother wrapped her arms around May. Then glanced to her flyers, "I hope you find your son." 

"Me too," May gave her one. "Please keep an eye out for him,"

"I will," 

May left the station quickly after that. Not wanting to waste anymore sunlight of her own. 

Calling out into the darkening day, her voice drowning in the sea of other parents. The darker the sky becomes the more desperate the world around them grows. 

May once sat through a movie with Peter that was about vanishing children. She scoffed at the concept and the parents' over the top reactions. Now, she's living that horror movie with no Peter to hold her hand, and no Peter to promise there'll be a happy ending. 

She makes her way back to their apartment. May doesn't bother to eat, she just sits on Peter's bedroom floor. She opens her phone to listen to the last voice mail he sent her. 

_"Hey, May! Philadelphia was awesome! I ate so many cheesestakes with Ned. Don't worry I bought you one. Love you, bye!"_

She replayed it again. Again. Then again. 

"I'll find you, okay Petey? Stay strong," she promised his voice. "Your aunt May will do everything to find you."

Her eyes glanced up at the Star Trek clock on his wall. It hit midnight. Signaling a new day. 

Its been seven days. 

Seven days since the field trip. 

Seven days since Tony Stark's disappearance. 

Seven days since the attacks. 

Seven days since half the population of New York crumbled away. 

Seven days since she last saw her nephew. 

May refuses to give up hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
